


Hot Betting

by puss_nd_boots



Category: SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Facials, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s an annual ritual at the PSC Christmas Party – everyone bets on who’s going to be caught in the act having sex this year. When Aoi/Kazuki and Byou/Ruki emerge as the favorites, it’s a race to see whose inhibitions will go out the window first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Betting

**Author's Note:**

> Main pairings are Aoi X Kazuki and Byou X Ruki (main), with the side pairings Tora X Saga, Shou X Hiroto and Kai X Uruha. Taking a bit of liberties with the bands’ current tour schedules to have everyone in the same place for this one. Disclaimer, I have no idea what actually goes on at PSC Christmas parties (though I wouldn’t be surprised if it were something like this).

Every year, PSC held a Christmas party – usually at some lavish, Western-style hotel in the middle of Tokyo, with abundant food, abundant drink and abundant numbers of people who overindulged in both.

This, of course assured that three things would happen every year: Someone would literally pass out somewhere, someone would do something embarrassing on the dance floor that would be caught on video and distributed throughout the company for weeks, and someone would be caught having sex.

The latter tradition dated all the way back to 2007, when Tora and Saga made a little too much noise in what they thought was a secluded back stairwell and were found out. The next year, the same two got caught again, this time in a closet. In 2009, Miyavi capped off his final Christmas party with PSC by being caught in flagre delicto with Melody in a seemingly abandoned side ballroom.

At the 2010 party, all of PSC found out that Kai and Uruha had become a couple when they were spotted coupling in the same stairwell Tora and Saga had initially been caught in. The next year, it was Shou and Hiroto’s turn, in a different closet than their bandmates had been in.

And that was the year that people started taking bets. They all figured that party sex was a done deal anyway, so why not get some fun – and profit – out of it? Keiyuu volunteered to run the contest, since it was a very Keiyuu thing to do. He went around with a hat to collect money and a notebook to write down people’s bets. Those who picked the correct couple split the money.

The pot went unclaimed in 2012, though, because despite some strong candidates (with many people betting that Tora and Saga would be going for an unprecedented threepeat), there was no musician-on-musician action that year. Instead, two of the European models that the company used in its PVs were caught in hot ladies’ room action, which was foreseen by nobody.

“Well, at least we’ve had all three kinds of sex at our parties now – straight, gay and lesbian,” Keiyuu remarked.

That year’s money was locked away in one of PSC’s safes, to be brought out and added to for the 2013 party. The stakes had never been higher, and the competition never hotter. There were two couples that were considered very good candidates to be all over each other by the end of the evening. It was just a matter of who lost control first.

Let the games begin.

* * *

“I’m definitely putting money on Aoi and Kazuki,” Saga announced as he and Tora entered the ballroom. “They haven’t been able to keep their hands off each other, plus they both drink like fish.”

“And you don’t?” Tora said. After all, alcohol had been a strong factor in their two caught-in-the-act incidents.

“Not to the extent of them, I don’t!” Saga said. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they did it in the middle of the dance floor.”

“And that’s exactly why I don’t think it’s going to be them,” Tora said. “They’ll know everyone wants them to lose control – so they won’t. “

“You’re voting for Byou and Ruki, then?” Saga said, reaching for a glass on a passing champagne tray. A glance across the room revealed that Keiyuu was taking bets from members of D=OUT – it would be awhile before he got to them.

“You better believe I am,” Tora said. “I know Ruki. I know how he looks whenever he’s around Byou. He looks like a bottle that’s going to blow its top off. If Byou makes one move on him tonight, he’s going to drop his pants then and there.”

“Ruki isn’t that type of person,” Saga said. “He may play the total manwhore on stage, but . . .”

“And Shou is?” Tora said. “Or Hiroto? Or Kai? It’s usually the least likely ones that get caught.”

“I still think Aoi and Kazuki are better candidates,” Saga said, taking a big sip of his champagne. “They have no shame anyway.”

Tora suddenly wrapped an arm around him. “You know, we could mess up the voting by going into a closet ourselves. It’s been awhile since we did it at this party.”

Saga elbowed him lightly in the ribs. “We’re not going to do it here!”

“You have a better idea for where to do it, then?” Tora said.

Saga took a deep breath. “Maybe,” he said.

Of course, the “maybe” meant that there was a big room upstairs reserved for them after the party – or if they felt frisky during the party. Threeepeat? No. It was someone else’s turn tonight.

* * *

Ruki was well aware of the buzz that was going on around him tonight. Or, rather, about him.

He noticed the heads turning as soon as he entered the room, the whispers concealed behind hands and champagne glasses. Great, they were probably going to make him the focus of tonight’s betting – something he’d never planned on being.

All because of that bastard Byou.

The other vocalist had been persistent for months, always making sure he made time to speak to Ruki whenever there was any kind of PSC event, publicly sending him enthusiastic comments on Twitter when he attended GazettE’s live, accidentally on purpose showing up at Ruki’s favorite places to shop . . .

It all made Ruki want to shove him away, tell him to get lost, label him a stalker. Except he never did. He didn’t know why.

(Oh, yes, he did. It was because the other man was too fucking gorgeous for his own good. And sexy. And strangely sweet. And . . .)

“Oh, look who’s here,” Byou said, sidling up next to Ruki. “You’re looking really good tonight, Ruki.”

(And standing right next to him, goddamn it.)

“Thanks,” Ruki said. “And you should have known I was here, I haven’t missed a Christmas party yet.”

“I know,” Byou said. “Believe me, I remember seeing you every year since you’ve been here. You don’t forget being at a party with a man like you.”

“Do you communicate just in flattery?” Ruki snapped. Christ, he was beginning to wish he was a drinking man. For him, that was saying a lot.

“Is it flattery if I’m being sincere?” Byou said.

“You could make normal conversation instead of telling me how hot I am.” Oh, good, a bartender was automatically bringing him a glass of Orangina. His tastes were well-known to the company, and to those he worked with.

“All right, then,” Byou said. “How’s the tour?”

“It’s going fantastic,” Ruki replied. “I think playing overseas was the best thing in the world for us. We’re a tighter unit than we’ve been in years. The audiences have really been responding, too. I think they’re even more enthusiastic than usual.”

“Well, when they see a guy as hot as you up there . . .” And Byou just had to punctuate the remark by licking the swizzle stick of his drink. Not just a standard swipe of the tongue, mind you. He licked it the way he licked microphones, or his fingers – a slow caress, a deliberate movement calculated to draw the viewer’s eye, to make him or her imagine that tongue was on their flesh.

“Does everything you say have to be telling me how beautiful and hot I am?” Ruki snapped, looking away, putting a hand up to hide the side of his face, because he wasn’t turning bright red, oh, no, definitely not . . .

“It doesn’t have to be,” said Byou with a voice like silk. “Not if you let me show you how beautiful and hot you are.”

And, dammit, his face wasn’t getting hotter. It just wasn’t. Ruki took a big swallow of his drink – hell, the bastard had his senses so aroused that even an Orangina on the rocks tasted stronger than it usually did.

It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Across the room, Keiyuu had just left a group that had placed its bets. “You looked very sure of yourself,” K told Ryouga. “Why are you so absolutely sure that Byou and Ruki are going to win?”

“I have my reasons,” Ryouga said, accepting a bottle of beer from the bartender.

“Reasons?” Hiroto glanced over to the couple in question, who were on the other side of the bar, talking in a seemingly innocent manner.

“See that glass he’s got there?” Ryouga pointed toward Ruki’s Orangina with his beer bottle. “Now, what if someone – this is just hypothetical, understand – put in a shot of orange liqueur before sending it over to him?”

Shou suddenly looked horrified. “Ruki has zero tolerance for alcohol! Just that one shot is going to have him completely loopy! Ryoga, you didn’t do it, did you?”

He shook his head. “I didn’t ask him to do it. I just saw it. I think the bartender has a bet on this contest, too.”

Shou shook his head. When even the bartenders were in on it, things might be getting a little out of hand.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Aoi and Kazuki were huddled at a small table, a few beer bottles in front of them already. They were laughing and talking, and Aoi had an arm around his kohai.

“People keep looking over at us, Aoi-san,” Kazuki said.

“Let them look,” Aoi said. “They can see that you’re with a hot guy.”

“And what about you?” said Kazuki. “Are you with a hot guy?”

“Maybe,” Aoi said. He tightened the arm around him a little, though. “They’re probably betting on us.”

“Betting?” Kazuki said. “You mean . . .”

“The annual Who’s Going To Stuff Someone Else’s Stocking At The Christmas Party bet,” Aoi said.

“Oh.” Kazuki blushed a little. “They really think we’d do that? In a closet, or a stairwell, or . . .”

“You mean, you wouldn’t?” Aoi leaned toward him, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“I’ve . . . I’ve never . . .”

“There’s a first time for everything, you know.” Aoi swept the back of his hand across the other man’s forehead, brushing the hair out of his eyes. “It would be adventurous, don’t you think?”

“Adventure?” Now Kazuki was a bright crimson. You would never know he had participated in a PV involving lap dancers and his vocalist getting a blow job for the cameras.

“Come on, you can’t say that you’re not the least bit excited at the idea of the danger, of getting caught, of people watching us . . .”

Kazuki squirmed in his seat a little. “I . . . I don’t know about people watching us . . .”

“You don’t want everyone at the party knowing you’ve got the best fuck at the party? You’ll be the envy of everyone.”

“But . . . but having people betting on us to do it . . .”

“It shows just how much they want to see me jingle your bells at the Christmas party, doesn’t it?”

“Aoi-san!” Kazuki squeaked, in a voice that sounded like he’d inhaled an entire circus’ worth of helium balloons.

Aoi laughed, tightening his arm around him. “I’m teasing. I faked out the betters. I got us a room upstairs. So if the mood hits us, we hit the elevator.”

Kazuki let out a long, long breath, visibly relaxing. “You always think of things like that. That’s one reason why I love you.”

There was a pause during which Aoi said nothing. Then, he said, “We’re running a bit low. I think it’s time we had another round.”

Kazuki smiled to himself as Aoi went up to the bar. Aoi didn’t say anything else. He didn’t have to. Kazuki knew.

* * *

Ruki didn’t know why he suddenly felt so relaxed.

He had just been talking with Byou, and suddenly, it was as if they’d been talking for years. He didn’t even mind the flattery anymore. In fact, it was starting to make him feel warm all over, not just in his cheeks.

They’d managed to get into serious discussion of their recent live activity and what it was like to play for overseas fans, punctuated only occasionally by Byou telling Ruki how goddamn hot he was. And once, just once, Ruki slipped and told Byou he was pretty damn hot, too.

It wasn’t a mistake he planned to repeat.

“I feel like dancing,” Byou suddenly said, getting to his feet and holding a hand out to Ruki. “You want to?”

“I don’t usually dance,” Ruki said, taking the offered hand and letting himself get pulled to his feet. This was insane. Crazy. He’d been overtaken by some kind of bizarre holiday malady. Mistletoe Madness. Candy Cane Crackbrain.

And yet, here he was wandering out on the dance floor, where of course, they had to be playing something slow and romantic. And here were his stupid arms, wrapping around the other man and pulling him closer as they started to . . . well, not really dance. More like shuffle and sway. But it was a good kind of shuffle and sway, because you didn’t have to think too much about what you were doing.

You could just concentrate on . . .

“I’ve wanted to do this since I first saw you, you know?” Byou said. “When we first joined the company, I got a glimpse of you at that first meeting, and I thought you were fascinating. I wanted to know you.”

He’d heard that before. “Lust at first sight.”

“No, not lust. It was almost the opposite.”

Now Ruki was flat-out confused. The Candy Cane Crackbrain was getting worse. He’d be full-blown Gingerbread Gaga pretty soon. “How could it be opposite?”

“It’s like this. It wasn’t that I wanted to just date you, or fuck you – I wanted to get to know you. Talk to you. Be, you know, your kohai. Because you were everything I wanted to be. You had a kind of wisdom, you know? You still do.”

His words were starting to sink in, slowly. And they were having an impact. They were blowing away all the candy canes and gingerbread and replacing them with, well, genuine soft, gentle warmth.

This was hitting Ruki much, much more than any of the comments praising his beauty. “You wanted to get to know my mind?”

“I still do. Well, I want to get to know your body too, of course.”

Ruki leaned over, bringing his lips toward Byou’s. “Sometimes, the mind and body go together.”

Let the others bet on them as much as they wanted. This was just between them.

* * *

Kazuki usually didn’t slow dance. Heck, he couldn't remember the last time he danced, period, other than when he was onstage.

But when Aoi suddenly yanked him onto the dance floor after the third or fourth beer, he went along with him. Of course, there was the small matter that he’d follow Aoi into the deepest pit of hell, but hey.

“I really can’t dance,” Aoi said as they sort of shuffled around the floor, holding onto each other.

“We’re not really dancing, are we?” Kazuki said, trying to avoid stepping on Aoi’s feet. They’d get it right – eventually.

“Does it matter?” Aoi said. “Nobody else really is, either.”

“No,” Kazuki said. “But . . . it’s nice, isn’t it? We don’t get very much quiet time.”

“What do you mean?” Aoi said. “We had quiet time at my place last night, didn’t we?”

“Aoi-san . . . that wasn’t quiet.” Indeed, there had been a lot of noise involved. Panting, moaning, and the occasional sounds of flesh slapping on flesh . . .

“Well, I should hope not,” Aoi said, steering them so they would avoid another couple. “If it were quiet, I’d be afraid I was losing my touch. Good thing to find out I haven’t.”

“You never lose your touch,” Kazuki said. “You’re not like anyone I’ve ever known, Aoi-san.”

“You can get rid of the –san, you know,” Aoi said. “You don’t have to call me that anymore. Unless, of course, you want to call me –sama. I’ll have no objection to that.”

“Aoi-san!” Kazuki laughed “I mean just . . . Aoi! I mean . . .” He blushed a bright red.

“You look cute right now,” Aoi said. “I’ll bet you’ll look cuter when I get you upstairs. Would you like it if we left the lights on, so I can see you the whole time?”

“You can’t see my face if you have me bent over,” Kazuki said, glancing around quickly to see if anyone was listening to them.

“I can if you ride me,” Aoi said. “Besides, there’s plenty of ways we can do it, isn’t there? We’ll just have to get . . . creative.”

He brought his lips to Kazuki’s, and Kazuki kissed back, eagerly, tightening his arms around his lover.

* * *

The crowd in the ballroom had divided into Team Ruki and Team Aoi. They were watching the behaviors of the two couples, studying their every move, their every gesture.

“That was a butt-grab,” Saga said to Tora. “A definite butt-grab. Aoi’s going for it.”

“It wasn’t a butt-grab,” Tora said. “His hand was on his waist.”

“You’ve got a pretty wide definition of waist, then,” Saga said. “That was hand-on-ass if I ever saw it. Any minute now, they’ll be headed for the nearest closet.”

Across the room, Ryouga was keeping score for his own team. “Absolutely tongue action,” he said. “There’s tongues all over the place.” He smiled at Shou and Hiroto. “We’re definitely in.”

“Really?” Hiroto leaned over toward the couple. “I don’t see . . .”

“He’s right,” Shou said. “I think they’re on the brink. Any second now . . .”

Other couples on the dance floor swung their heads to one pairing, then the other, whispering to each other, then looking from Aoi/Kazuki to Byou/Ruki again. A couple of people were even shooting video on their phones, as if to collect evidence for later use.

Kai and Uruha approached Tora and Saga. “Are you still watching, um . . .”

“Yes,” Saga said. “He’s going to drag him in a corner any second.”

“Are you so sure?” Tora said. “You haven’t checked out the competition yet.”

“I don’t need to,” Saga said. “I can see what’s before my very eyes.”

Kai was quiet. He hadn’t bet on this. He didn’t last year, either. He didn’t think it was right to treat a private moment between couples as, well, a casino game.

Uruha put a hand on Kai’s shoulder and squeezed it. He knew very well how his lover felt, and so, he hadn’t put a bet in, either – even though he was quietly rooting for Team Ruki. (His longtime friend needed the stress relief. He needed the possibility of a real relationship coming from this even more).

They stepped aside, though, as Jin rushed up to Tora and Saga like a hurricane. “Where’s Keiyuu?” he said. “I want to change my bet.”

“You can’t just change it at this point,” Saga said. “Those are the rules.”

“There’s official rules?” Tora said, not taking his eyes off the scene in front of him. There was ear-nibbling now. On both sides. It was anyone’s game.

“Yes, there’s rules!” Saga snapped. “I’m going to find Keiyuu and ask him, but I’m almost sure . . .” There was a pause as he scanned the room. “Wait a second – where is he?”

“Probably counting the votes up somewhere,” Tora said. “There were a lot. Even the waiters and the bartenders are in, I heard.”

Meanwhile, across the room, Ryouga was starting to wonder why Ruki was holding out so long. He knew his fellow vocalist quite well. He knew he was a man of professionalism and principles – but he was also a man of strong desires. And when faced with a guy as hot as Byou – especially when said guy was developing a case of roaming hands – the latter usually won out.

“He’s probably going to explode,” he told the others. “He’s just going to grab Byou, and kiss his lips off, and drag him into a corner, and . . .”

“Um, have you checked out what’s going on with the other side?” Shou said, glancing across the room.

“I don’t need to!” Ryouga said. “Come on, you can see how into each other they are! Ruki’s waiting for the right moment so he doesn’t seem, well, TOO eager.”

“Maybe he’s holding out because he KNOWS we’re betting on this?” Hiroto was of two minds about this whole thing. Part of him thought it was naughty fun, sure, but the other part . . .

He’d been there. He and Shou had been caught in the act the first year this became a betting sport. He wouldn’t want to be in that position again.

On the dance floor, Ruki was beginning to feel even warmer all over than he did before. The whole evening was starting to get to him. The slow movement on the dance floor, the curious relaxation that had flooded him all evening . . and the nearness of Byou. Oh, he was very much aware of the other man.

Every touch, every kiss seemed to be pulling him closer and closer to a line he hadn’t wanted to cross. He was hyper-aware of everything about the other vocalist – his warmth, his scent, the way his hands seemed to be touching him in places that drove him crazy – a sensitive spot on his neck, along his sides, just above his ass.

“Fuck,” he whispered out loud, because his control was slipping, fast. The bastard was going to get him in bed before the night was over, and he didn’t mind it one goddamn bit.

Byou leaned closer to him. “What was that?” he said.

“Forget it.” Ruki looked away.

“You said ‘fuck.’” He leaned so his lips were against Ruki’s ear. “That can be arranged. There’s a nice little room next door – another ballroom – that nobody’s using . . .”

Across the floor, Kazuki had fairly melted into Aoi’s embrace. There was just something magical about this night. If he believed in fairy tales, he’d feel like he was in the middle of one.

As it was, he felt like he was in some kind of silly romantic movie. Well, that and in the opening scenes of a porno, before the action kicked in.

He was really feeling like it was the latter. Aoi’s body pressed against his was stirring very hot emotions within him. When the other man tipped his chin up for another kiss, he moved in aggressively, pushing his tongue into Aoi’s mouth quickly, moving it around. When the kiss broke, Aoi gave him a wide smile.

“Damn,” he said. “We should dance together like this more often.”

Kazuki reached up and stroked his fingers across Aoi’s cheek. “Aoi,” he said, careful to leave off the –san, “remember what we were talking about before – the thing about adventure?”

“You’d better believe it,” Aoi said.

“Well . . . how about an adventure in one of the closets over there?” Suddenly, it felt like the most natural, inevitable thing in the world to Kazuki.

One the Team Aoi side of the room, Saga dug his elbow into Tora’s ribs. “Did you see that? Kazuki’s nodding toward that closet. After that kiss? It’s going to happen. Victory!”

Over with Team Ruki, Ryouga grabbed Shou’s shoulder and pointed across the room. “There! He was pointing at the ballroom over there. They’re going to get it on right now. That’s it, we’ve got this thing in the bag!”

Byou took Ruki’s hand and started to head for the ballroom . . . Kazuki did the same with Aoi and started toward the closet . . .

And at that moment, Nao ran into the room, looking as excited as a kid on Christmas morning, waving his phone over his head. “Contest is over!” he shouted.

Everyone in the room froze as if they were on a DVD where the pause button had been pressed – including the two couples. “What do you mean, over?” Saga said.

“I mean, someone’s just been caught in the act!” Nao said. “I went in the men’s room, and right up against one of the counters . . .”

He held up the phone. There was a photo of a man and woman who most definitely seemed to be in full-blown flagrante delicto. Furthermore, he’d been sure to turn on time stamping, so it would show the picture was taken a few minutes ago.

The woman was one of the PV models – not one of the pair that had been caught in the act last year. And the man was . . .

“KEIYUU?” several people in the room chorused.

“That bastard!” Saga said. “He took our money and then did this to fuck us up!”

“He doesn’t have the money,” Tora reminded him. “It’s being held behind one of the bars, remember?”

“But still!” Saga said. “He screwed up the contest!”

On the other side of the room, Ryouga just stood with his jaw open – managing to move it only to say, “I don’t believe it.”

“Wow,” K said. “I didn’t see that coming.”

“Nobody did,” Hiroto said. “There’s no way anyone bet on that.”

“I don’t believe it,” Ryouga said again.

On the dance floor, the ruckus broke the spell over the two couples. Well, at least somewhat. Ruki realized what he was about to do – he was going to let Byou drag him into a fucking ballroom. He was going to give in to what these people expected. And if Keiyuu hadn’t pulled his stunt? That’s exactly what would have happened.

He grasped Byou’s arm and whispered, “We’re not going in any ballroom. We’re going upstairs – where it’s private.”

“We don’t have a room,” Byou said.

“We will in about two seconds,” Ruki said. “We’re going to the front desk, we’re making a booking and we’re going straight up the elevator.”

Kazuki, meanwhile, had a sudden crashing return to reality. What had he just almost done? If Nao hadn’t come running in with that phone, well . . . it would have been embarrassing as hell, especially if people had made money off them.

“Aoi-san,” he said, not realizing that he’d brought the honorific back, “maybe we should just go up to that room you reserved.”

Aoi put his arm around Kazuki and squeezed him tightly. “That’s the best idea I’ve heard all night,” he said.

“I’m just sorry you’re missing out on well, the adventure,” Kazuki sad.

“Nah,” Aoi said. “It doesn’t matter where we do it as long as we’re together.”

They walked into the lobby right after Ruki and Byou did. They went into the elevator right before the other couple – who had to book their room first. To anyone who had been keeping score that meant Team Aoi would have technically won – if it had mattered anymore. Which it didn’t.

All the people who had been betting on them, who had been watching them so closely all evening, were still standing around so shocked that they didn’t even notice both couples leave the room.

* * *

Ruki’s fingers couldn’t push the damn key card in the slot fast enough. He couldn’t remember being hotter for a guy – ever. As soon as Byou shut the door behind them, he turned around, grabbed the other man by the shirtfront, yanked him forward and crushed their lips together.

Oh, so everyone downstairs would have wanted to see him with this guy? He wasn’t giving them the satisfaction. Byou was all his, dammit, and he was going to take advantage of that.

Of course, he had to be wearing a complicated array of clothes that he got from one of his modeling assignments. Ruki found himself cursing Civarize for the fucking scarf he had to get unwound (while rubbing his tongue against Byou’s) and the goddamn jacket he had to push down and off (while the other man nibbled tantalizingly at his bottom lip) and the son of a bitch tiny buttons on the fancy shirt (he was fumbling with these while Byou slowly licked up and down his neck, that amazing tongue seeming to find every sensitive spot automatically).

“You want to get me naked badly, don’t you?” Byou murmured against Ruki’s throat before scraping him lightly with his teeth.

“What gave you that idea?” Ruki said in a husky, breathy voice.

“Just a hunch.” He punctuated that with a nip. “I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll get the rest of my clothes off . . . if you take yours off, too.”

“You’re a sneaky bastard.” Ruki pulled away from him, unfastening his own shirt and pants so fast he had to look around to make sure buttons weren’t rolling across the perfectly maintained hotel carpet.

“Maybe,” Byou said, making short work of the rest of the buttons and his zipper.

“I hate hotel bedding, by the way,” Ruki said as he tossed the unwanted garments in a heap on the floor. “Just so you know.”

“Well, then, we’ll just have to use the chair instead, won’t we?” Byou murmured before pulling him in for another kiss.

Ruki found himself guided across the floor, almost like the slow dance they were doing before – but fuck, this was no dance. Not when he was being pushed down into the chair, and Byou was in front of him, leaning over so that amazing tongue caressed one nipple, sliding across and around it, teasing it into hardness before his lips surrounded it and he sucked – no, more like devoured the bud.

The smaller man let out a low, animal sound, his fingers gripping Byou’s hair, pulling it a little, encouraging further pleasure with a little shock of pain. Byou responded with a groan of his own, raising his head just to move to the other nipple and lick, tracing the pink with the very tip of his tongue, varying pressure to give Ruki different sensations.

“Oh . . . my . . . fucking . . . God . . .” Ruki leaned his head back, closing his eyes, as Byou’s fingers brushed his erection lightly. Just a small touch, just enough to send a shudder running through his body . . . just enough to drive him even more insane.

The bastard had to use that tongue like a weapon, running it down Ruki’s chest with agonizing slowness, pausing just long enough to bring those teeth into play. The little bit of pain might as well have been another nipple-lick, given the deep shudder of pleasure that passed through the small vocalist’s body.

“I’m just getting started,” Byou said. And he swept his tongue in a long, slow lick the rest of the way down Ruki’s stomach, until he reached his erection. He paused, placing a kiss on the tip, looking up at Ruki with a sly look in his eyes, kissing it again . . .

Then he opened his lips and slid down on it so fast and hard and deep that Ruki’s eyes flew open and he sucked in a sharp gasp.

What the hell was he doing? He’d just about swallowed Ruki whole! He wasn’t used to being surrounded by so much wet heat so very fast. But he wasn’t missing a beat, starting to suck hard, to move his head back and forth, and, of course, to tease it with that incredible tongue.

Ruki could only lean his head back, moaning. Byou was moving down further still. The son of a bitch knew how to deep throat. Of course he did – there was no way all that oral activity onstage would be playacting.

And Ruki should know, since he was very much the oral specialist as well.

Byou slid Ruki’s cock out of his mouth and let out an animal-like growl as he started to lick all around it, slowly, like he was savoring something incredibly delicious. “Get up,” he murmured. “Stand up, turn around, bend over.”

He moved away just long enough for Ruki to do what he was told, only his knees were wobbling so much he didn’t think he could stay upright. He fell forward, hands on the arms of the chair, ass pointing upward.

Ruki looked over his shoulder to see Byou rummaging around in the pockets of his discarded pants. “You brought lube with you?”

“And condoms,” Byou said, holding both of them up.

“Are you the kind of guy who expects to fuck everywhere he goes?” Ruki said,

Byou returned with the items, put them on the chair arm next to Ruki’s hand, leaned over and kissed his neck. “I’m an optimist,” he said. “Especially when it comes to guys as hot as you.”

Ruki was going to respond, except the next thing he felt was a slick finger pressing into him, and he let out another gasp. “You’re too fucking good, you know that?” he said.

“I didn’t think there was any such thing,” Byou said as he started to gently move the finger in and out, caressing the other man from the inside.

“Oh, yes,” Ruki sighed as he bent the finger a certain way, stroking some nice, sensitive spots. He found himself tilting his hips backward, wriggling a little, trying to encourage Byou to touch him more to the left, to the right . . .

He was flat-out moaning by the time the second finger entered him, feeling a brief pain as he was stretched, and then more delicious sensation. Byou gently scissored his fingers, wriggling them around a little, coaxing more moans from Ruki.

“Fuck, if that’s what your fingers are like, what’s it going to be like when you get your cock in me?” he groaned as the third finger entered.

“You’re going to find out.” Byou twisted the fingers just a little, just enough to bring another shudder from his new lover. “Very soon.”

The fingers slid out, and Ruki heard the condom wrapper being torn open. Dammit, why did he feel like a teenage virgin anticipating his first real fucking? Why was every inch of him trembling with nervous excitement? He was an experienced, grown-ass man!

He felt hands grasp his hips, and gently push his cheeks apart, and then the cock was pushing into him, very slowly, the pain of initial penetration no deterrent at all. He just wanted to get past that stage, just wanted to feel the delicious, wanton pleasure.

“Oh, you feel good,” Byou moaned. “So damn tight . . .”

“Just fuck me,” Ruki murmured, and oh, yes, he was doing just that, pushing in deeper and deeper until Ruki thought he was going to burst, his hands gripping the chair arms hard, his breath coming hard and fast.

There was a pause as both men adjusted to the penetration, and then Byou started to move, his hips pulling back little by little, Ruki letting out another small moan at the sensation of hardness slipping through his body.

This was beyond getting fucked. This felt like an act of worship, so complete and total was the pleasure, so much care was being taken with him. The only question was, who was worshipping who?

Byou grasped his hips and started to move faster, harder, beginning to moan as the motion developed a definite rhythm and became a thrust. Ruki was starting to move along with him, letting out his own sounds, wordless groans that were pleas for more, to keep going, to never stop.

They sped up even more, until they were pistoning against each other, the sound of flesh hitting flesh starting to mix in with the panting and moans. Byou’s hands moved over Ruki’s torso, fingers dancing over the sweat-slicked flesh, caressing a nipple before teasing his stomach, moving downward toward his cock, then up, then down again.

He finally slid all the way down and wrapped his fingers around the hardness, stroking it as his other hand pinched a nipple, pleasure hitting pain and forming a bomb of sensation deep within Ruki.

That broke the last of his restraint. He threw his head back and let out the keening cry of a beast as his body trembled with an orgasm so hard and intense that he felt it to the tips of his fingernails. He gasped as another wave of sensation swept over him, and another still.

There was a hard thrust within him, and Byou let out a loud groan as his own ecstasy swept over him. He collapsed against Ruki, panting.

“Fuck,” Ruki groaned. “Oh, fuck.” He was still swimming somewhere in a void between reality and ecstasy. His whole body felt like it would never move again. And, oh, was it all worth it.

“You’re every bit as amazing as I thought you’d be,” Byou murmured, moving his lips to Ruki’s ear for a kiss.

“You’re . . .” Ruki tried to find the words. They wouldn’t come. They were swimming around somewhere in his thoroughly blown mind. He just let out another groan.

Byou laughed, wrapping his arms around Ruki and gently sliding out of him. “You don’t have to say anything,” he said. “You can show me instead of telling me.”

“What do you mean, show?” Well, at least he could form complete sentences now.

“We have this room all night, remember?” Byou said. “This isn’t some love hotel. They’re not going to kick us out.” He kissed Ruki again and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and get some rags to clean them up with.

“I still don’t like hotel bedding,” Ruki said.

Byou stuck his head out of the bathroom. “There’s a nice shower in here,” he said. “We can explore that.”

Ruki was going to say something – but the idea of shower sex was appealing enough that he didn’t. Especially shower sex with this guy. More? Oh, hell, yeah, he wanted more. Hell, to have more of Byou, he’d even put up with the fucking hotel bedding.

They had the whole night ahead of them, all right. And he intended to take advantage of every bit of it.

* * *

In a room down the hall, Kazuki had also grabbed for his partner the moment the door closed behind them. But he didn’t waste time with them trying to undress each other. He was going to do that himself.

“I want to show you something,” he told Aoi between kisses.

“Oh?” Aoi said. “Is it good?”

“It’s very good.” Kazuki quickly unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the floor, his pants and underwear landing beside it. “Look,” he said. “A new one!”

His fingers wandered to his stomach, sliding toward his navel, drawing attention to a sparkly ornament there – a red stone set in silver, with strands hanging down from it, fine silver chains with more tiny red stones embedded in them.

Aoi whistled low. “Nice,” he said. “You look very Christmassy.”

“I thought you’d like it,” Kazuki said, arching his stomach toward Aoi to show off the jewel some more. “I got it when you were away.” By that, he meant the time they were separated when Aoi went on his world tour, and Kazuki was busy with tours of his own – both SCREW’s oneman dates and PSC’s Tribal Arrival Festival, which involved any band of the company’s that wasn’t GazettE or Alice Nine.

Aoi gave him a wicked smile, starting to shed his own clothes. “You were saving it up for Christmas?” he said.

“Yes.” Kazuki went over to Aoi, once he was naked, and wrapped his arms around him, pressing naked flesh to naked flesh, feeling Aoi’s chest against his, strong arms surrounding him, the other man’s growing erection. No other lover he’d ever had, male or female, had ever felt quite like him.

“What else have you been saving up for me?” Aoi said before bringing his lips to Kazuki’s. They shared a long, hot kiss, tongues flicking against each other, before Kazuki eased back.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?” Kazuki leaned over and kissed Aoi again, the two of them tumbling down to the hotel bed. Aoi rolled Kazuki over on his back, grabbed both wrists and pinned them over his head, looking down at him with a sly expression.

“Now, you know I’m not going to let you get away with that,” he said. “I’m a patient man, but sometimes, well, I want results.” Still holding Kazuki’s wrists, he leaned his head down and flicked his tongue across one nipple, then the other. “Are you going to be a good boy, Kazuki?”

Kazuki moaned a little. “Yes,” he said.

“Promise?” Aoi licked at him again.

“Yes, I promise!” Kazuki arched up toward him.

“And who are you a good boy for?”

“For you,” Kazuki said, writhing a little. “Only for you.”

“Now, if I let you up, are you going to do something special for me?”

“Yes,” Kazuki said. “Sit on the edge of the bed.”

Aoi obeyed, and Kazuki hopped off the bed, leaning over to kiss Aoi’s lips, then moving down, slowly, kissing his neck, working down to his nipples, which he kissed and tongued lightly.

“Mmmm,” Aoi said. “That’s nice . . . keep going.”

Kazuki moved down further, gently nudging Aoi’s thighs apart so he could kneel between them. He leaned over, starting to stroke his tongue lightly over the other man’s erection.

“Oh, yes,” Aoi said, tangling his fingers in Kazuki’s hair. “I know what you want to do. You want to eat cock, don’t you? Of course you do. You can’t get enough of it. Go on – open your mouth up and suck me.”

Kazuki did what he said, opening his lips and wrapping them around the head of Aoi’s erection, sliding his tongue along it, making sure Aoi felt his tongue piercing – the contrast between cool, hard metal and hot flesh. He rubbed it back and forth, then swirled it in circles.

“Mmmm,” Aoi said. “Oh, yes, that’s a good boy. A good boy in the most naughty way. Go on, give me more. Take as much cock as you can handle.”

And that was Kazuki’s cue. He was now going to be able to demonstrate to Aoi what he’d been practicing on dildos, with advice from Byou, who knew how to do this. He shifted around so the angle allowed for a straight line between his head and neck, swallowed a bit and willed himself to relax.

Then, he moved down hard on his lover’s cock, taking in more, and more, and more . . . there was the familiar delicious sensation of hardness gliding over his tongue and lips, filling his mouth, something that seemed more intimate to him, sometimes, than being penetrated.

But he didn’t stop like he normally did. He kept moving down more, and more, until Aoi’s eyes suddenly flew open in surprise, his body stiffening. “Holy fuck,” he said. “Kazuki, are you . . .”

The other man started to move his head back, then rapidly down again, and Aoi moaned when he felt how much of him was being devoured, how much was going into his lover’s mouth. No, not just his mouth. Aoi was being deep-throated.

“Oh, yes, baby,” he moaned. “Suck me just like that . . . oh, fuck, you’re such a hungry cockslut, give me more . . .”

Kazuki pulled back until Aoi was almost all the way out of his mouth, sucking firmly on the head and swirling his tongue around it (making sure Aoi felt the piercing again), then moving down deep and hard, surprising himself with how easy it was. And oh, it felt so good – not just the physical sensation of taking Aoi in that deep. There was the delicious thrill of doing something extra-naughty, of being a real-life porno, of giving Aoi the stuff of dirty fantasy.

Aoi was writhing and moaning, lost in lust, almost unable to believe this was happening. “Fuck,” he gasped. “Fuck, I’m so close, Kazuki, just a bit more . . .”

Kazuki knew what to do - he pulled his head back, targeting a hot button spot that he knew of just under the head of his cock. He gave it a rapid back and forth flick with his tongue, and Aoi arched up, crying out - giving Kazuki just enough time to pull away so he could catch his shot in the face, tongue coming out to lick at the droplets - completing the picture of being a living porno.

He moved up to kiss Aoi, come still all over his face, smearing it on both of them – not that Aoi minded. “Did you like that?” he said.

“Like it?” Aoi said. “I don’t think I’ll be able to move for a week. If that’s what I’m getting for Christmas, what do you have in mind for my birthday?”

“Wait and see,” Kazuki said with a bright smile.

“Since you’ve been a good boy,” Aoi said, “you’re getting something special now.” He was very glad now he’d gone to a certain very special store on the way to the party – he’d planned to give Kazuki the item concealed in his pocket on Christmas itself, but it was being put to good use now.

Kazuki’s eyes lit up. “Oh?” he said.

“On the bed,” Aoi said. “On all fours.”

Kazuki obeyed, lowering his head to the bed so his ass would stick up. He figured that’s what Aoi was interested in.

He was right. He felt a lubed finger slide into his entrance, and he shuddered a little. What did Aoi have planned? He was usually quick to get back in the saddle after an orgasm – but given how hard he’d just come, this was, well, too quick. He couldn’t be prepping Kazuki for his cock – then, what was it?

A second finger slipped in to join the first, then both moved away. There was lube being poured into his entrance, and then . . . something else sliding in. It was cool, and felt like it had a soft surface with something much harder underneath.

“Yes, it’s a toy,” Aoi said. “It’s a special one, though. Want to see what it does?”

“Yes!” Kazuki gasped.

“You have to prove how much you want it. Fuck yourself on the toy. I want to watch.”

Kazuki began to move his hips, feeling the contraption slide in and our of him, and it stimulated him in ways a human cock could not – it had wonderful ridges and textures that seemed to caress and tickle every one of his sensitive spots. He wanted more of that, oh, yes.

He started to move faster, harder, moaning as it seemed to find spots within him he didn’t know existed, sending waves of heat all the way through his body.

“That’s it,” Aoi murmured. “Fuck yourself. Make yourself feel good. I want to see you come hard. I want to watch you bucking and clutching the sheets. I want to hear you moaning and . . .”

At that moment, the toy hit the sweetest of sweet spots inside him, and he let out the sound that Aoi wanted to hear. “Oh, so that’s the place, is it?” Aoi said. “Time to find out what this thing really can do.”

He flipped a switch in the bottom, and suddenly, the toy was . . . not just vibrating, it was gyrating. It was rubbing right against Kazuki’s prostate, then moving away, then rubbing again, and he let out a loud cry, clutching at the bedding.

“Aoi!” he cried out. “Oh . . . oh . . .”

He moved his hips some more, and rubbed against it harder, the gyrations and wrigglings sending crazy waves of sensation through his whole body, making him buck up against the device, unable to get enough of it.

They’d played with toys before – quite a bit, in fact – but this one was, as he’d said, special.

Was it ever. Kazuki was writhing, drenched in sweat, hips jerking as he rubbed himself against the thing that was torturing him in the most delicious way. “Look at you,” Aoi said. “You’re so fucking hot like this . . .”

His fingers slid around Kazuki’s body, brushing his cock lightly – and, as it turned out, that light touch was all he needed. He jerked forward, crying out loudly, feeling the come pouring from him, and pouring some more - until he collapsed to the bed, gasping.

Aoi leaned over and kissed him, tenderly. “Are you okay?” he said, softly.

“Mmmph,” said Kazuki. That was all he could manage. Aoi was lucky he was able to say that much.

“Really intense, huh?” Aoi pulled him into his arms. “Merry Christmas – the toy is one of your presents.”

“You always know what to get me,” he murmured, snuggling closer to the other man. “I love you so much . . .”

“You’re really cute, you know that?” As usual, no “I love you, too” from Aoi. Kazuki had gotten used to that by now, though.

“I don’t usually think of myself as cute,” Kazuki said.

“Well, I do,” Aoi said. “And I’ll bet all those guys at the party did, too. That’s why they bet on me to get into your pants at the party. They wanted to watch – because they can’t have you. They’re jealous of me.”

“They’re jealous of me, too,” Kazuki yawned.

“Well, of course,” Aoi said. “Who wouldn’t be jealous of someone who’s sleeping with a superstar like me?”

Kazuki laughed. Even Aoi’s ego outbursts were charming to him. “We’re not going to give them the satisfaction, are we?”

“Nope,” Aoi said. “Because that’s between us, and none of their fucking business. And it never will be.”

Kazuki snuggled against Aoi, yawning. He needed a nap. When they woke up, round two. They had all night together in this room, they were making the most of it.

They still had to make up for that long separation this fall.

* * *

In the end, the betting pot ended up going in the safe again. There was talk of abolishing the contest next year, that maybe it was insensitive, maybe it was something they really shouldn’t be doing, maybe . . .

But everyone knew that the talk was just that, talk. They all knew that at next year’s Christmas party, there would be a pool all over again, and someone would once again get caught.

They could count the Aoi/Kazuki and Byou/Ruki couples out as candidates to bet on, though. Both couples – and Byou/Ruki were most definitely a couple now, the Christmas incident was the start of something bigger, as Uruha had hoped – were planning to get rooms upstairs again next year, and to go there when the mood took them.

All they wanted for Christmas was each other, and that was their business alone. 


End file.
